


A Lesson in Humility

by HomunculusTrashParty



Series: Paying Tribute to the King [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal, Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, explicit violence, noncon, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomunculusTrashParty/pseuds/HomunculusTrashParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley has a little fun with Greed before turning him in to Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Humility

“Well, well. If it isn’t the Fuhrer King Bradley himself. Uninvited and unwanted, as always.” 

“Greed,” Bradley replied with disdain, nose wrinkling slightly. “That is what you call yourself, isn’t it?” 

“Yes indeed. Greed the Avaricious,” he affirmed proudly, hand on one hip. “What brings you to my front door? Not war, I hope? Though there’s never a surer way to make money than war,” he added, sharp teeth gleaming in the dim light.

“I’m here to take you into custody,” Bradley announced, deadly calm.

“What for? Me and my little gang never did anything to you, Bradley. In fact, I’d say it’s you who did something to us.” Greed crossed his arms in front of him. “It was your people that turned them into monsters, wasn’t it? Might be time for some payback.”

Bradley effortlessly drew two swords from their sheaths on his hips. Greed had to admit, the old man had style. “That does not concern me. I said, I’m taking you in. You can either come peacefully, or you can try to resist and be cut down.”

Greed huffed an exasperated sigh. “Again? I just finished fighting that crazy lady, I’m done for the evening. Man, I don’t even fight women, but this one, you should have gotten a load of her!”

Clearly Bradley didn’t enjoy his sense of humor. “Are you coming or not?”

“Hell no. You show up on my doorstep and tell me you’re taking me away without even mentioning a bribe? I don’t do a thing for free, you know. These good looks are expensive.”

Was Bradley rolling his eye at him? What a jerkoff. “I don’t have to bribe you. I’m the Fuhrer. Whatever I say, goes. I’ll be your judge, jury and executioner if that’s how you want to play,” he threatened.

“You know that’s not my style. I’m Greed, remember? I want it all, I can’t let anyone else hold me back or get in my way. And that includes you, old man!” With a flick of his wrist Greed brandished a clawed Ultimate Shield hand.

Bradley snorted and assumed a battle stance. “I’m old? Aren’t you over two hundred now? Sixty feels young in comparison to that. And if you’re referring to my looks... looks can be deceiving. Should have thought you’d know that better than anyone.” 

Greed was taken aback slightly, but he chose to ignore it. Clearly, the old bastard knew an awful lot—not surprising. “Yeah, yeah. Save it for the staff at the nursing home, Bradley. You’re on my turf here and I’m gonna need you to step back.” Greed bared a mouthful of sharklike teeth and took a swing at Bradley.

The punch missed by a mile as Greed realized suddenly that he didn’t have a fist at the end of his arm anymore. The pain registered second, and then the sick splat that his severed hand made when it hit the wet, slimy ground. Glaring, Greed went in with his other fist only to lose that one to Bradley’s other blade.

“Your turf, Greed? _Your_ turf?” He could hear the anger crackling at the edges of Bradley’s deep voice. “Amestris is mine,” he growled. “There isn’t a foot of land in this country that doesn’t belong to me. You know why Father made Amestris, but do you know why he made me?” 

Greed stared. How the hell did Bradley know about all this? Unless... Greed laughed out loud, the sound hollow and echoing throughout the sewer they stood in. “You’re one of them? Oh, man, this is better than I ever could have imagined,” he exclaimed, as his right arm finally grew back enough to wipe his brow. “I wonder what the people of Amestris would think of their beloved Fuhrer being a homunculus?” 

“Fortunately, they’re not going to find out,” Bradley replied, voice dangerously calm, as he rested both hands on the hilts of his swords in front of him. 

He was waiting for Greed to make a move, he realized. _Yeah, right, like I’m gonna try punching again._ “Oh, no? You think I can’t sell that kind of intel on the black market?”

Bradley chuckled. “Foolish as ever. No one would believe you. What proof do you have? And that’s assuming I let you leave here alive tonight, which has never been my intention.”

“I don’t need proof, I just need a willing buyer,” Greed replied with a smile. “But enough talk about money... It’s a favorite subject of mine, but I’m tired of discussing it with you. Tell Father he can go fuck himself,” he spat venomously. “That is, if that’s even possible for him, I gotta admit I have no idea how that’d even work—”

Bradley sliced off Greed’s head cleanly, watching the blood squirt upward from his now-severed carotid arteries. Greed’s confused body attempted to look at itself, and the sight gave Bradley great pleasure. He’d never had the chance to take out a fellow homunculus before and he felt certain he never would again; he’d have to savor it. 

Within seconds the pleasant moment was over, as Greed had grown a new head and was already mouthing off at him with it. “You know, that doesn’t work on me, old man. You’re gonna need to do a lot more to kill me.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” Bradley gave Greed a cold smile before pivoting on one foot and landing a hard kick to Greed’s stomach, but this time Greed acted first, his ultimate shield spreading across his abdomen and making Bradley’s foot feel like it was attacking a brick wall. His response to the slight pain and the growing rage in his gut was to stab Greed’s throat, still open and vulnerable. He heard a gurgling noise as Greed choked on his own blood, staring down Bradley’s swords in disbelief and very, very well camouflaged fear. 

“What’s the matter, Greed? Cat got your tongue?” He laughed loudly at his own joke, and then slashed outward, Greed’s head connected to his neck with only a flap of skin. 

He watched it reconnect, Greed clearing his throat noisily and spitting out a mouthful of blood. “You’ll have to do better than that, Bradley—” 

This time he managed to get a swipe in, but it succeeded only in removing Bradley’s eye patch. A choked laugh escaped him at the ouroboros that replaced Bradley’s left pupil. “Of course. And let me guess, he made you to rule Amestris? Lucky you. Wish I had an entire country to call my own... But you know I’d never stop there.”

“Are you ever going to shut up, or do I need to decapitate you a third time? I’ll only ask you this once, since I must admit I will take great pleasure in defeating you. Come with me to speak to Father and maybe you’ll get your own country when the entire world belongs to the Homunculi.” Bradley didn’t believe a single word of what he was saying, but he was getting older, and his wife would prefer if he didn’t come home sore. Though she gave excellent massages, he mused.

“Fuck off, Bradley.” Greed went in to slash at Bradley’s neck; this time, Bradley cut off both his arms in seconds, Greed backpedaling furiously but it was no good. Soon he was back up against a cold, slimy sewer wall, grimacing at the filth surrounding him, as Bradley stabbed through his abdomen, pinning him to the spot. Greed grunted in pain and tried fruitlessly to grab at the sword and pull it out without hands to do so.

In one smooth movement Bradley unsheathed another of the four swords slung on his hips and went to affix Greed’s arms to the wall. Greed braced one leg against the wall and pushed out, trying to ignore the burning pain as he impaled himself further. Finally he managed to leverage himself and the sword out of the wall. He landed a swift kick to Bradley’s groin, earning him maybe a split second’s hesitation, long enough to pull the sword out and start healing.

“Not giving up, huh? You know, my wife dislikes it when I stay out too late.”

“So even the Fuhrer has a ball and chain,” Greed sneered. “Not me.”

Bradley ignored the comment in favor of slicing Greed’s kneecaps, watching as he dodged just a millisecond too late and dropped to the ground. This time he howled, trying to take a dirty swing at Bradley’s groin again and missing when this time both arms were sliced off to the shoulder, Bradley neatly collecting and sheathing the sword Greed had pulled out of himself.

“I told you, there’s no defeating me,” Bradley said quietly. “But since you won’t surrender, I’m forced to take other measures. I was going to play nice and go home early to my wife, but instead...” He brandished two swords.

“I thought I told you to fuck off,” Greed snapped, trying to get up before his newly healing knees gave way again. Suddenly there were sharp pains in his legs and he was flat on the ground, trying to move, but that old son of a bitch had fixed his legs to the ground with his swords. “Are you kidding me?”

“I’m just getting started, you know. You’re going to regret not surrendering when you had the chance.” Greed let out another cry of pain as his hands were stabbed into the ground, forcing him onto his hands and knees on the wet, grimy surface. He shuddered in disgust, trying to fight the bonds and failing. Okay, so he was caught for now, but as soon as Bradley wasn’t looking, he could make his escape.

Except there wasn’t the blind spot he’d thought there would be, he remembered irritably. If anything, he had to assume Bradley could see through walls. How annoying. 

“You know my gang’s gonna catch up with us eventually,” Greed warned. “They’ve got you outnumbered, old man.”

“An entire nation’s army doesn’t outnumber me,” Bradley sneered. “Now shut up. You’re ruining the experience.”

“What experience? Kneeling in sewage with my sworn enemy?” he shot back, and then heard a very strange sound from behind him that sounded suspiciously like Bradley opening his trousers.

He had to be _joking_.

“Are you seriously going to rape me in a sewer? What would your wife think? You cruel dog,” Greed called out in a mockingly scandalized voice.

“My wife is going to hear in detail,” Bradley assured him as he reached around Greed from behind to open his tight pants. “I’m going to relate every scream, every howl of pain, every drop of blood, and she’s going to come on my cock while I do it,” he finished triumphantly. 

“What kind of sick freak did you marry?” Greed asked with a hollow laugh. In response Bradley angrily hacked at Greed’s shoulder, making him grimace. “All right, all right, whatever, you two are perfect for each other,” he scowled.

“Yes, we are. She was my choice.” Bradley dragged skintight leather down just enough, not at all surprised that Greed went commando. Frowning at the lack of lubricant, he drew his remaining sword and sliced into Greed’s side, relishing the grunt he got in response. He’d hit a vein or two and before Greed was able to heal the wound he dug two fingers into it just to hear Greed’s attempt at silencing his own pain. Blood dripped down along an exposed hip, and Bradley scooped it up and spread it on his hardening cock. “I’m not fully erect yet, but it won’t be long.”

“At your age, I’m surprised you can get hard at all—” 

Bradley didn’t even let him finish his sentence before slicing Greed’s head clean off again, watching with amusement at yet another display of blood spurting enthusiastically from severed arteries. When Greed’s head grew back he was immediately sputtering curses and rage with his first breath. 

“And I’ll do it every time you talk back,” Bradley growled, and in one push drove all the way into Greed’s ass, without warning or preparation. 

“Fuck,” Greed shouted. “That fucking hurts, you son of a bitch.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Bradley smiled coldly and started to move, the almost painful tightness easing into a more pleasurable sensation before long. “I’m surprised you’re as tight as you are. I’d have imagined you taking the biggest dicks you could find. Can’t get enough, can you?”

Greed let out a sarcastic laugh. “You got me. How’d you guess?” 

Bradley snorted. Amazing that Greed could still snark at him after multiple beheadings and numerous other injuries. He’d just have to try harder. Pushing in to the hilt, he took his sword and slashed Greed’s back, crisscross red lines oozing blood and causing Greed to clench violently. He allowed himself a deep, pleasured rumble.

“Enjoying yourself back there, Bradley? I suppose a reach around would be too much to ask.”

Bradley laughed. Sure enough, Greed’s cock had started to swell, a respectable size for his body. “Behave yourself and we’ll see. You really are pathetic, aren’t you? Hiding from Father, making me hunt you down, and now you’re getting violated in a sewer and it’s making you hard.”

“What does that say about you?” The comment earned him another hack at his shoulder. 

“Do you really think you’re going to get me to feel any shame?” Bradley watched as Greed’s wounds healed before his eyes, though it was slower now that he’d been beaten down. He’d noticed that Greed couldn’t regenerate and use his shield at the same time, so as long as he kept him in a constant state of injury he could do whatever he wanted without fear of Greed’s shield chopping his dick off. 

“I don’t think I’ve told you who I am yet. My name is Wrath.”

Fatigue and pain were beginning to wear down the edge of Greed’s voice. “Why am I not surprised? The gang’s all here, then. The seven deadly sins, that’s what we are.”

“The world is full of sin,” Bradley observed, with a knowing thrust of his hips. “It didn’t start with us, nor will it end with us. It’s more fun this way.”

“I don’t think I like your idea of fun, old man,” Greed sulked. 

Bradley ignored him and kept moving, noting that as time went on, Greed struggled less and less; he might even be enjoying himself. He reached around to grope at Greed’s cock, finding it thick and hard. Greed made a very hopeful whine at the contact. “Hey, now, that’s more like it—”

“Don’t get excited, I was just curious,” Bradley snapped. 

“Oh, have a heart, old man,” Greed groaned in protest. “Come on. What are you losing by giving me a hand?”

“I’m teaching you a lesson,” Bradley growled. “You don’t always get what you want.”

“Oh, but I do—”

“Not this time. I don’t give a damn if you come. I don’t even care if you survive. In fact, if I hadn’t been told to bring you in, I’d kill you myself. The only question would be, should I finish first, or kill you first? Or perhaps I could chop off your cock, and deny you regardless.”

Now there was palpable fear in Greed’s body. “You know it’ll grow back, right?”

“You can’t ejaculate while regenerating,” Bradley explained triumphantly. 

“Fine, I don’t need a handjob then,” Greed sighed, frustration evident in his voice. “Just don’t castrate me.”

Bradley smiled. “That’s a good boy. Here, I’ll compromise. You can come hands-free, but I’m not helping you,” he said flatly.

Greed grumbled an affirmative. 

Bradley kept one hand on his sword and the other on Greed’s hip, fingers bruising the sickly pale skin. He kept slicing into Greed’s skin and muscle to keep him unshielded, listened with great pleasure as Greed’s cries of pain became louder and more weary. It was a shame he was getting close.

Bradley knew he wasn’t powerful enough to kill Greed, at least not before he tired himself out, but he couldn’t help but fantasize about the life leaving Greed’s eyes, about his body crumbling into dust once the shield was broken. How would he die? Like a human? Like a monster? Like a glass statue? He reached forward and grabbed Greed’s hair and pulled it hard enough to tear, a more intimate form of torture. “I’m going to come soon,” he growled. 

“How considerate. Maybe if you’d been this considerate all along, I’d be coming too—”

Enraged, Bradley sliced off Greed’s head, holding it in one hand by his hair and tossing it aside into a puddle of wastewater that splashed up and swallowed it whole. Then he had an idea. He pulled out of Greed’s ass, then crossed in front and rutted against Greed’s open, bleeding neck. It was sickeningly warm and wet, and when Greed’s head tried to grow back around Bradley’s cock it nearly sealed him inside. Bradley thrust up, the base of his cock against Greed’s chest as he violated Greed’s throat from the inside out.

Greed tried to protest, but his windpipe and vocal cords were cut off. The look of fear and disgust on Greed’s face pushed him over the edge, Bradley grunting several times as he shot up into the back of Greed’s mouth. It was fun watching Greed choke on his cum.

He felt a moan vibrate around his cock, and as he pulled out forcefully from Greed’s throat as it closed, he looked down between Greed’s legs to see a pathetic ruined orgasm dribble helplessly from the tip of his cock. 

“Almost,” he sneered, “but not quite.”

Greed coughed noisily and sucked in a deep breath, swallowing and grimacing at the taste of cum and his own blood. “No thanks to you, you old bastard.” 

Bradley snorted, then got to his feet, leaving his pants undone for a moment. “One last thing,” he said almost to himself, and he stood at Greed’s side, legs spread in a wide stance, one hand on his cock. 

As he watched his stream hit Greed’s back, the other made a noise indicating his offense. “Are you pissing on me? What the fuck—”

“You’re kneeling in a sewer,” Bradley shot back. 

“Just like an old man, can’t hold it until you get home,” Greed mocked.

Bradley wordlessly continued pissing on Greed’s back, aiming at the back of his head for good measure. Finally he shook off the last drops and tucked himself back into his pants, grabbing his sword from nearby. “Let’s get out of here. My wife is waiting and Father will be happy to see you again.” He laughed loudly.

“Boy, I just can’t wait,” Greed muttered as Bradley bent and pulled the swords fixing Greed’s limbs out of the ground and forced him to his feet, arms and legs still impaled. “Ah well. I suppose it might be nice to see Lust again... Now that’s a spear I wouldn’t mind getting impaled by.” 

As he hauled Greed onto a military truck, all tattered clothes, filthy skin and sharp teeth, Bradley wondered if he’d gotten him to feel any shame or humility whatsoever.

Probably not. But it sure was fun to try.


End file.
